


EverAge: Until We Sleep

by Kikiaries



Category: Dragon Age (Comics), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Origins, EverQuest
Genre: Blood Magic, Childhood Friends, Comic: Dragon Age: Until We Sleep, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Engagement, F/M, First Kiss, In the Fade, Lost Love, Love Confessions, Marriage Proposal, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Realization, Sad and Sweet, Sad with a Happy Ending, Spoilers, The Fade, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21583591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikiaries/pseuds/Kikiaries
Summary: The year 9:38 of the Dragon Age.Alistair heard from Deedo own lips that she knew and traveled with his father, Maric, and Loghain, many years ago "You, just how old are you?". The rumor he may still be alive set them to go in search of him. When they do find him, with the help of Varric and Isabela, bringing the Old King home is their only option.
Relationships: Maric Theirin/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	EverAge: Until We Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Work in progress, spoilers for those who have not read the Omnibus, or Until We Sleep. Just a thought that, what if Maric had someone he would have loved to have by his side without question. Reading The Stolen Throne and the Omnibus, really put my mind into overdrive. The greatest love that could never happen. A possible chapter inclusion, sneak peeks into what will unfold. Mr. David Gaider, thank you for the tears, and letting me springboard your thoughts!

They rode up, King Maric with the Queen, Deedolit trotting up behind him, shortly after the others arrived, Varric, Isabela, and Maevaris trying to convince Alistair that none of this was real.  
  
“Oh, now you’re in for it.” Alistair chuckled.

Maric dismounted “Is there a problem?” calling striding up to the group, as Deedo was helped off her horse by the guard, hurrying to her husband she clung to King Maric’s arm, giggling listening to the newcomers, “Alistair, silly boy, are they friend or foe?”

Listening to them still, Maric’s face grew dark, he held tight to Deedo’s hand, “Alistair, let them speak.”

Isabela spoke of Alistair being the true King, the boy drew his blade, “What you speak is treason, Cailan is to inherit the throne!” Deedo rushed to the young Prince’s side, laid a hand on his arm to still him.

Varric spoke of when they sailed to the land they stood now, “You don’t wish to be a pawn, remember?” Alistair groaned in pain, holding his head between his hands.

Deedo was comforting Alistair, rubbing his back, then looked to the lover she has ever known for reassurance their claims are false.

Maric averted his eyes from the High Elven lady, his voice calm and steady, “I, always hoped you would find me, both of you.” Reaching for the High Elf and his son he leaned in kissing Deedo on her soft petal pink lips, “I swear I thought you all part of the dream... The Dwarf is right, none of this is real.” Cupping Deedo’s face.

Deedo smiled at his touch, her mind a tingle she blinked, she knows of mind magics, she is master of it, listening to the others more she looked at herself, her gown and fur cloak, the men she knew, her family, _The Royal Family_ , whispering it came to her, “This is not right. Alistair, this…is not real.” Gripping Alistair's shoulder he was forced to look up. Looking to Maric she covered her mouth her eyebrows furrowed, “This… Us… It is not real.” Deedo shook her head, blinking a few tears fell, Maric pulled her to his broad chest and hugged her tightly, “I am so very sorry.” Deedo nodded against his chest, clinging tight to his cloak.

Alistair closed his eyes and sighed, “Of course, it would be too easy, I should of known better.” Seeing the couple embrace before him, he hung his head going to them both placed a hand on Deedo’s shoulder.

Varric cleared his throat pulling Alistair aside, “The Demons, Titus, we were all pulled into the Fade.”

Maric narrowed his eyes, “Aurelian Titus here?”

Alistair nodded, “We take the fight to him if that’s the case.” Both men nodded, Maric grabbed Deedo’s hand and they were off.

~O~O~O~O~

Walking into Aurelian’s dream, it was as overbearing, oppressing, and empty. Overhead flew dragons, there was nothing little else, even the air seemed to still, the only sounds of their roars and beating of wings. A path leading to the grand spired fortress floating in nothingness, where they needed to meet and end the life of its master.

“Eight years...” He gave Deedo’s hand a firm squeeze, “It seemed only days, months even.” Looking back to her she smiled softly at him, her mind refusing to let go.

Alistair nodded, “When this is over when we leave the fade we’ll have a talk.”

~O~O~O~O~

The loud creaking of the fortress doors alerted the man for who they were seeking, Aurelian Titus, stood gloating.

Alistair, Isabel, and Varric engaged the Magister and his demons, Deedo waved her hand summoning a specter crushing the demons who drew to near.

Casting her memorization paused a number of them, freezing her to the spot, Alistair going to her side, that moment of distraction caught him in a swarm of leech-like creatures tangling him holding him in place.

Deedo shaking off the effects of the spell stumbled a bit, reaching into her pouch she tossed several daggers at the creatures around Alistair’s feet. Maric enters and all paused, Mae behind him.

“Leave, him, be.” He commanded, Deedo saw Maric as he was, her heart swelled with pride, she bested a few demons along with her spectral companion.

A large ring appeared on the floor at Maric’s feet, surrounded with symbols Deedo had never seen symbols like these before.

Alistair called once he was free, “Keep the demons off of Maric!”

“You are but a remnant.” Titus announced smirking, his eyes glowing brilliant orange, his mind summoning a grand high dragon to his side, “Die by what wrought you!”

The flames passed through and around the King as he inched closer to Aurelian, thinking he had won bellowed as he turned in triumph, “This world is mine! I will see the Imperium back to its full glory once again!” Coming full circle he stood face to face with Maric stepping from the flames, he paled, slinking back wide-eyed, gaping like a fish deprived of air.

Maric’s face was grim, “It is _My_ body empowering this dream, _You_ are not its dreamer.” Maric drew his blade, “Your reign is over, though it never really began.” Swinging his sword in one powerful arch severing the head of the Magister where he stood. Surrounded by flames he looked as regal as ever, and it was over.

~O~O~O~O~

The group gathered, the castle disappearing replaced slowly by a forest, save for Deedo she stood off to the side, she knew what this meant, the real world, she was confused, did she _Love_ Maric, her heart told her she did, she looked to the ring that was around her neck, a ring he gave her ages ago, when he tossed it behind her before the gate closed when she returned to Norrath. Tucking it away she hurried after the others.

Isabel looked around, “Can we leave the fade now? Any hold on us left with Titus.” She thumbed behind her. The world taking a new shape of Maric’s doing.

Maric looked back then nodded to his son, “You can leave.”

Alistair shook his head and smirked, “You mean _We_ , can leave, right?”

Maric shook his head, he looked past Alistair seeing Deedo’s approach, Deedo came to stand next to Alistair, her aqua eyes meeting the sky blue of the Old King, she smiled softly at him, patting Alistair on the back, “I agree with Alistair.” A tear fell from her eye, Maric wiped it with his thumb and another trickled right after.

Varric closed his eyes and sighed, grunting he saw, he knew exactly, Maric leaving wouldn’t be possible, “I saw…his body in the laboratory, with respect, you don’t look well.”

Maric stopped wiping Deedo’s tears and snorted, “I suppose the Magrellan is all that is keeping me alive now.”

Alistair looked confused, “But you have to come back, you have a home to return to, a life!”

Maric shook his grey head, “I _Had_ a life son, the people I love are all here, Cailan, Your Mother, Loghain. None of them are in the real world any longer are they?”

Alistair looked hurt, “I am.” he said softly, Deedo placed her hand back on his shoulder rubbing softly, “Me as well.”

Maric turned his back to them and walked ahead, “You are the King now, and a damn better one than I ever was, I did not want this.” He sighed turning to them again, he looked at Alistair, “Your Mother and I did not want this for you either, she made me promise to shield you from the crown you now wear. Seeing you again… Fills me with such joy, I know Ferelden is in good hands.”

He looked to Deedo, “You, My Light, I _Love_ you, I gave you the ring you wear as a form of engagement, tactless as it was, hoping you would return sooner.” He chuckled kissing her forehead.

Deedo tilted her head, her lips pressing together tight hoping to contain the sob that wanted to escape, “You asked me to marry you?” She barked out in tears.

Tears fill the King’s eyes, “My boys would have been ours, yours and mine.” Maric took her hands and kissed her knuckles. Deedo hung her head her platinum blond hair covering her face, “You have not aged a day, you are still so very beautiful, like the first day I met and trampled you.” Lifting her chin, her face red and wet with tears.

Deedo covered her eyes with her hand, she didn’t want them to see her cry, “Maric, I am so, so sorry I should have been here for you.” Her voice breaking, her sobs uncontrolled, regaining some composure she told of her daughter, and her daughter’s daughter, “I am a grandmother, I hope you can see them, yes? I think I need you now.”

Maric pulled her into a tight hug, “You don’t need me, but I will always watch you both.” He leaned in closer whispering in her ear.

Her head shot up red eyes wide looking to the new King, turning to Maric nodding her agreement, “I will.” She nodded. He took her by the hand and reached for Alistair who held to him tight.

“I may not need you, but you deserve a second chance, we can do this together, we will see you when we leave the fade.” Alistair pointed out firmly, putting an arm around Deedo bringing them into a hug.

Maric smiled, “If that is what you need, I shall try.” As the words left his lips he leaned in once more to kiss Deedo hugging the two of them tight, a blinding light enveloped them all.

~O~O~O~O~

When they woke, spread through various parts of the laboratory, the other hurried further down to meet Varric.

The sight that was bare before them, chilled and disgusted such horrors, but the one High Elf who came down after Alistair expressed vehemently she should not. When she reached the last step she paused, sucking the air out of the room trembling hands to her mouth screamed in disbelief.

“Maric….MARIC!!!” she cast levitation, instantly pushing herself from the floor to the man held prisoner, she framed his face, unsure if she should touch him, he looked so frail as he would break at the slightest touch, long gentle elven fingers placed on either side of his shallow face, in her delicate hands he groaned. He was hooked up to orbs, tubes that filtered magics, blood magics into and out of him, “Maric, look at me, please look at me… Maric.” She called feverously his eyes listless, sunken and hollow, he was not himself.

Alistair turned from them, gritting his teeth, the sound of bells and bone hitting each other echoed the staircase into the laboratory, it set the group on edge, to look upon the intruder, a cloaked figure descended and past them all.

Never turning her head from the man she held to, “Restore him, just enough please.”

A cloud of blue-green smoke swirled at the newcomer’s hands, and passed over the Old King, hearing him gasp Deedo sobbed softly, “Can you release him… No. I know who can... Jowan.”

Alistair heard the conversation he held a crystal the elven lady had given him years ago. With a few moments more Jowan entered in a flash, “My Lady.”

“Help me to get him down, return the blood to him.”

“I will try.”

“I believe in you.”

Maric was slowly looking like himself once again, weight to his face and body, color to his cheeks. “Oh, Maric.” Deedo petted his head as she laid his head to her breast as they floated to the floor below, his head on her heart, he sighed, eyes closed at peace. Extending her hand to Alistair he took it and sat with them his head on her shoulder, a hand on his father’s arm, Jowan went to a table and fetched soft wraps.

Deedo swallowed hard, “I know it was just a dream, the fade, but… if you will allow me to be a mother to you now… Marry us, quickly.” Fresh tears tickled her cheeks, as she felt Maric’s heart slowing, his breathing becoming shallow, she cradled his head and rubbed his back.

Alistair sat up placing an arm over the high elf’s shoulders comforting her best he could, “I think you already are. Thank you… Mother, for everything, I thought I needed my Father… My Father needed me.” And Maric’s last breath left his body.

Deedo coughed a laugh, “We need to bring him home to Ferelden, I do not wish to leave him in this place.” Looking to Jowan, her eyes red with tears as they continued to fall silently, “Had you learned from your Master to prepare bodies, I need him home.”

Jowan nodded and hurried over to the trio huddle together helping lay flat the Old King, Alistair helps Deedo to her feet squeezing her shoulders tight her trembling racking her body so, “He is at peace, please do not cry.”

Deedo patted his hand, “I may not have loved him the way he loved me, at first, he was my first friend here, if he had need of me to fill the role of Queen, I am sure we would be well and in love together still.”

Before Jowan wrapped the King’s head, Deedo placed a kiss on his lips, “I will guard Alistair well, we will do right by you, I promise you that, I shall guard the King well.” She placed a final kiss to his forehead and watched as Jowan covered his beautiful face.

When they all a safe distance away, Alistair drew his sword destroying the abominable machine that once held his father captive. The tortuous device that needed the blood of the Dragon Kings, a few drops of blood still clung to the glass orbs it once housed. Deedo gathered it in a tiny vial, a small part of Maric with her, wearing it around her neck.

~O~O~O~O~

Deedo had not the energy to move them swiftly back to Ferelden. She sat with the King’s body, her and Alistair, sharing stories of her time with Maric and Loghain when she landed in Thedas’ forest, all the way back to Ferelden. Thanks to Isabela and her crew.

There was a monument built, in Denerim Castle garden, after his body was set to the pyre, Deedo gathered a few of his ashes and sealed them in the same tiny vial with the drops of his blood, enchanting it, in a small stone she fashioned with her craft, attaching it to the ring Maric gave as his gift to her.

Alistair was a fair King doing what he set out to; Kill the man who held his father prisoner and rule Ferelden, as he said he would. Deedo stayed for a time with Alistair, being his adopted Mother had its advantages.

Deedo needed to leave once more, having to go home to see her children, she promised to be back one day soon, sooner than the years that had escaped her before.

“One year here three in mine, it will be longer for me than you, I’ll return soon my son, I am far from finished here.” When she was last through the gate, Alistair swore he saw the spirit of his father following her through to her world.


End file.
